


Who Says House of the Dead Isn't a Couples Game?

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: What it says on the tin, Taiga and Kiriya play House of the Dead
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Oreos' Fanfic Gauntlets





	Who Says House of the Dead Isn't a Couples Game?

"Oh my god the acting in this is so terrible," Taiga groaned as another cutscene dragged out for way too long.

Next to him, Kiriya let out a cackle, "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"It is," Taiga said as the screen finally faded to black and went into the weapons select screen again.

"Lazer! Lazer! Lazer!" The game started shouting at them as Kiriya cycled through the weapon select to said gun over and over again.

Taiga slid over on the bench and elbowed Kiriya, throwing off his aim and making the game shout "Flamethrower!" instead.

"Do you really have to do that every time?"

Kiriya sighed dreamily, "It's how you sound whenever we talk," he teased.

Taiga exaggerated his eye roll so Kiriya could see it in the dark of the booth, _"Kiriya."_ he said forcefully, "You happy now?"

"Yup," Kiriya said as he started firing, "You lost a life by the way."

Whirling back on the screen, Taiga held his gun up like they were in the middle of a bugster operation and started blasting away crowds of zombies, "Why didn't you cover me?"

But for once, Kiriya kept his mouth shut and they went through the rest of the level in silence until the booth shook and air suddenly shot from hidden vents in the ceiling.

"Uwaaah~" Kiriya suddenly dropped his plastic gun and huddled against Taiga, throwing off his aim and making them both take a hit from some giant bat zombie and die. This was far from the first time the burst of air happened.

"Really?" Taiga huffed, trying to bite back his semi-amused smile, "I know that didn't scare you."

"How can you be sure it didn't?" Kiriya winked, then cuddled back into Taiga's shoulder.

Scoffing, Taiga leaned against Kiriya, resting his head on top of the other's for a while as the continue screen counted down. Once it got to 3, they got back into position and Taiga scanned his card against the reader to get them continues. Kiriya might have just suggested to come in here to get away from the others and cuddle for a little bit, but he had to say, the combo zombie killing experience was turning out to be pretty sweet as well.


End file.
